


Itachi and Sasuke Drabbles

by escapebox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Itachi and Sasuke's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2008. I just had to share because of the lack of any kind of Itachi and Sasuke fics everywhere. And because feels for them. Always FEELS for them.

It was noon, Sasuke was playing at the field full of flowers. The sunset was beautiful, it painted the sky all shades of red, while the flowers at the field grew blue and yellow blossoms, and the field was green.

A great play of colors.

“Aniki! I didn’t know you’d come for me! Here, I picked a flower just for you.”

He smiled at me when I took the lavender flower from him. 

And I found it strange that even in a field of flowers the lavender one I’m holding is as priced as gold. 

“Thank you, Sasuke, it’s beautiful.”


	2. Birth

Mother is going on labor. Father wanted a daughter, one that would have porcelain skin and thick lashes, one that would wear a kimono one that would make father laugh.

It’s my job to make him proud. 

When I was finally allowed to enter the room, I dutifully did. They got what they wanted, it was a baby with thick lashes and porcelain skin.

But judging from father’s disappointed look, the child is a boy. 

“He’ll look perfect wearing a kimono, he’s just what I wanted.” 

Mom gave me a thankful smile.

“Yes Itachi, I know, we’ll call him Sasuke”


	3. Time

When compared to time, Naruto would be day. He is annoying, loud and has colors too bright. He makes you want to go further and hope. He fills your day with warmth even though you would never admit it. He is straight to the point and simple.

When compared to time Itachi is night. He is deceiving, calm and seemingly peaceful. He is cold, quiet and calculating. He makes no noise and has dark colors. Night makes you long for the day. 

He’s too fearful to close his eyes during the night. He’d rather sleep during loud and annoying days.


	4. Belief

I have always believed in everything you said. Every damn thing. And even now as I struggle with my final breaths, even when you lay here with me, I’ll still believe every damn lie you’ll throw at my face. 

“When we go, for once, Itachi, stay with me.”

“I’ll be with you from now onwards.” I clutched your cloak in my broken hand.

And when I woke up, you lied again. For I am back at Konoha, and you’re gone.

“Sasuke! Why are you wasting your life?”

“Because, I still believe him.” 

We’ll be together and it won’t be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written way back in 2008, that's why none of these happened, but I think what actually happened in the manga is bittersweet.


	5. Tree

There was a big tree beside the Main House of the Uchiha clan.

He would often come home and see Sasuke under the shades of the tree, waiting for him.

Most of the time, he would find Sasuke sleeping, under the protective shades of the tree. His eyes would be closed and breathing peaceful, sleeping.

One time, it was late and raining, and when he passed that tree he was surprised to see Sasuke, sitting under the tree soaked to the bone. He picked up the cold boy, both of them soaked, and kissed Sasuke’s feverish cheek, and rushed inside.


	6. Confused

Hate became his fuel, his purposed to be alive, because Itachi said so. Hatred drove him farther and faster towards his goal, vengeance. Hate was the core of his very being, all of him is composed of hate, or at least he thought so. 

But when he learned the truth, all the hate subsides. And a feeling of blind hope and love, long been hidden deep in his heart arose. All emotions fighting each other that left him with a blank mind. 

Itachi had always been like this, leaving him not knowing what to do or even how to feel.


	7. Unknown

It was unfair how the last remaining Uchiha brothers paid the price of a series of mistakes made by people before them. 

They will be forever known as a murderer and a traitor. But the ninja world would never know the amount of admiration, sacrifice and love that they shared. 

It will be forever unknown how they erased the line between love and hate. 

How love gave birth to hate, and how hate returned to love. Their souls so tainted yet nothing can match its purity. The world will not know their paradox, they’ll selfishly keep it on their graves.


	8. Pupper

A wooden marionette, being controlled by whoever holds the string. That’s how Sasuke is. 

Following. 

That was his curse, and Itachi was his string. And even though he was no longer tied to the string, all Madara needed to do was show him the string he would follow.

He now understands why Itachi loved Sasuke so much it was because he’s a puppet, still pure no matter what happens. Because even after everything Sasuke is still innocent as he was years ago, he’s so easy to manipulate. 

It’s a pity he’s not willing to give this puppet up like Itachi.


	9. Dead

When Itachi arrived from a mission, he was greeted by a crying Sasuke; running towards him. He picked Sasuke up, that’s when his father informed him that his brother’s pet dog died.

It was then when their father lectured Sasuke about toughening up, that death if just part of being a ninja. A part of everyone’s life. 

After Sasuke calms down he tugged on Itachi asking;

“Will you leave me like Bommie did Aniki?”

Poking his brother’s forehead he answered. 

“I wouldn’t want to Sasuke.” 

He can’t make promises he could not keep and false hope shall not be given.


	10. Insomniac

No matter how Itachi tries he could not find any sleep. He would be staring at ceilings, stars and walls. 

After a while he got tired of trying and he just did not sleep when he doesn’t feel it, he was more effective then. For when he tries to sleep his mind would wonder to the small boy that he killed during the Uchiha massacre. The small boy who still lingered the world yet Itachi already sent his soul to heaven, where he belongs. Then he realized, it wasn’t that he could not find his sleep, he doesn’t want it.


End file.
